Machine tools in metal-cutting manufacture are as a rule equipped with cooling-lubricating devices. These deliver a cooling fluid into the working range of the tool. This takes place either by way of spray nozzles, which are disposed as near as possible to the working range of the tool, or by way of a coolant supply through the spindle of the machine tool. If the coolant is supplied through the machine spindle, it passes either through a channel in the tool to the working range of the latter or along its outer surface. The present invention relates to this latter solution, in which the cooling fluid is guided from the interior of the spindle through the tool holder to the tool shank and from here passes along the outer surface of the tool to the working range.
The supply of a cooling fluid through the machine spindle and the tool holder to the outside of the tool is known and described in WO 84/03649 or in DE-A-19832793, for example.
In practice it has become apparent that the coolant supply via the outer surface of a tool does not take place in the best possible way, in particular at high rotational speeds. The object of the invention is therefore to improve the coolant supply via the outside of the tool.